


the only thing between us (is the blood on the ground)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [3]
Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fights, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, Past Relationship(s), Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it, Kitty,” Arsyn hisses once more, scrabbling for the knife. “Make me proud. For old time’s sake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only thing between us (is the blood on the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge #008: History.
> 
> Takes place right after the video ends.

Catastrophe’s got Arsyn right where she wants her to be, where she _always_ wants her to be—on the floor with her head thrown back, mouth open, legs spread wide around her hips.

But it’s nothing like it used to be.

“Do it,” Arsyn hisses through clenched teeth, dark lipstick fading into a line of blood trickling from a busted lip. “I know you want to. Don’t be a fucking coward, Kitty.”

The hilt of one of Cut Throat’s knives is sweaty in Catastrophe’s hand, but she just grips it tighter, pressing the blade against the delicate skin of Arsyn’s throat. She doesn’t put enough pressure on it to pierce skin, though.

All of Arsyn’s minions (her _team_ , Catastrophe has to remind herself with a stab of guilt, the girls she used to call her own sisters, her friends who betrayed her) are either dead or captured around them. Chucker has a girl beneath her, shoulder dislocated, and Homeslice is already cleaning her blade across the street. None of the Headmistress’ girls have a scratch on them.

_Because we’re_ better, Catastrophe thinks. _We’re better because we’d die for each other, you backstabbing heartbreaker_. She feels tears prick to her eyes as she bears down on Arsyn, knife trembling in her hands.

“Do it, baby,” Arsyn whispers, eyes dark. “I deserve it. Come on.”

“Finish the bitch off, Cat,” Dilemma yells, standing on the sidelines with her AK-47, ready to strike. Dilemma hates Arsyn even more that Catastrophe—out of all the girls, she values loyalty the most. They’d only known each other for a few months and Catastrophe already trusts these girls more than she ever trusted Arsyn.

But Catastrophe lets the knife slip from her hand and fall in the dirt. She gets up, much to Dilemma’s groaning chagrin, but before she can extend a begrudging hand to Arsyn, Arsyn laughs and stays down.

There’s already a blade stuck deep in her gut, tearing through her leather jacket. She’s bleeding out fast into the gravel and doing nothing to stop it.

“You can still take me out,” Arsyn gasps, face paling. “Take the glory, baby.”

“God,” Catastrophe whispers, hands shaking. “Arsyn, _god_.” There’s so much blood. It usually doesn’t affect her, but this time it does.

“Do it, Kitty,” Arsyn hisses once more, scrabbling for the knife. “Make me proud. For old time’s sake.”

Catastrophe squeezes her eyes shut, trying to will away the tears. But instead of seeing her time spent with Arsyn in motel rooms and fancy cars, she sees her new family. She sees Destructa and Dilemma squabbling over the last piece of bread during dinner. She sees Frostbyte teasing Lucky about her cigars, waving away the smell. She sees Luna and Justice holding one another when they think no one is looking. She sees Headmistress hugging the Trinity like they’re her own daughters.

She looks down at Arsyn. “I’m not Kitty anymore,” she says, and turns towards her team, ignoring the offer of the knife.


End file.
